


Fire and Ice

by soo



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron interrupts a late night phone conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

Aaron paused by Anderson's office when he caught sight of Anderson pacing and talking into his cell phone. How did Anderson making pacing look attractive? He watched as Anderson's hands got in on the conversation as well. He couldn't make out what Anderson was saying but it was something he obviously felt very strongly about.

Anderson tugged on his collar and the button popped off. Grimacing, his hands flew down his shirt unbuttoning it while continuing with his conversation. He yanked his shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

Aaron blinked as he took in the sight of all the exposed skin. He bit his lip.

He was a happily married man and if the hickeys on Anderson's chest were any indication then Anderson was certainly involved in a relationship.

He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and pushed the thought of being attracted to the other man deep down inside him. He slowly counted to ten and opened his eyes. He sighed softly when he saw that Anderson was once again fully clothed and was sitting behind his desk.

Aaron stepped up to the door and knocked on the frame. He really did need to talk to Anderson about tonight's show.

Anderson chuckled softly as he turned towards the door. "I wouldn't dream of coming between you and your beloved Yankees." He waved Aaron into the room. "I have to go, I'll see you later on tonight."

Aaron sat down in the chair opposite Anderson. He smiled coolly. "I wanted to talk to you about the Awkward Moments of TV segment."


End file.
